Bruce lee vs jackie chan
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!! Pre-FIght In a dojo far away jackie chan is seen beating up some of bruce lee's trainees jackie chan then judo flips the last one onto the floor then does a victory pose but elsewhere a student cries for help in japanese thus it travels all the way to a grave upon hearing this the corpse's eye flicks open and it pops out from beneath it jackie chan laughs in victory but then is surprised to see someone bust through the doors he turns around and sees it's none other then the legendary bruce lee bruce: jackie chan you have abused your power and thus need to be taught a lesson jackie chan: bruce lee but your bruce: i heard one of my students call out for help and not even death can stop justice the two then get ready to fight THIS IS GONNA BE LEGENDARY FIGHT! bruce lee then charges at jackie chan and kicks him but he blocks it and punches bruce lee in the face 50 bruce lee lands on his feet as jackie chan then charges at him taking his shirt off bruce lee however judo flips him onto the floor sending chan spinning into the wall bruce lee then does a flying kick but chan rolls out of the way before lee can chan then grabs lee by the arms and throws him lee lands on his feet however and takes out his nunchucks jumps then ties chan's rope in it then trips him chan lands on his back bruce lee then takes chan's legs and throws him into some weapons chan then grabs a spear and slashes at lee leaving a mark lee screams in pain then punches chan in the chest real hard 16 lee then follows with several fast punches to chan's head and finishes with a crane style kick boom! chan is sent flying into some brick lee: i learned that from the karate kid in our brisk commercial lee then does a karate pose then attacks at chan from high above with some kicks left and right to chan's face 12 chan then angrily wipes off the blood from his face then grabs two sai's and attacks with them catching lee's nunchucks and throwing them away but lee then karate kicks the sai's out of chan's hands too 9 the legendary martial artist then judo chops chan in the back sending face first onto the the wooden floor lee then waits for chan to get up then karate kicks him from behind then follows him out on the deck they both continue to fight each attack colliding lee: this is why i drink brisk it makes me tough 5 chan: shut up about brisk! chan then knocks lee making him slide on the floor but then a can of brisk appears chan: what the hell? where did that come from lee: anything can happen in kung fu movies 2 lee then take a sip out of the brisk wipes his face then stands up lee: that's brisk baby! lee then unleashes a fury of attacks onto jackie chan then sends him upward then in slow motion kicks his face as one of his teeth flies out as he screams as he falls out of the dojo into the water never to be seen again KO! bruce lee then helps the students up lee: you don't worry my students that mean man will never harm you again i must go now but as long as you keep training i will live on in your hearts with the bruce lee then ascends back to heaven his spirit vanishing the students then visit lee's grave next to his son who died on set during the filming of the crow they put flowers on both graves then bow in respect then leave Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..BRUCE LEE!